


Surprise Baby

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: VLD Happier Ending AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Krolia didn't see her birth coming.
Relationships: Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron)
Series: VLD Happier Ending AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Surprise Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).



The birth took her by surprise. How should she know she was pregnant? Human newborns were so small, and Galra women didn’t have any physiological marks to tell them they were _not_ pregnant. Her husband (and he was her husband no matter what _other humans_ may say, Galra custom of marriage was simply two Galra deciding to be together) chuckled when she tried to explain herself, holding their newborn gently.

“Let’s treat it as a funny anegdote at most. What’s import is that both you and the baby are safe and healthy."

And with this Krolia had to agree.


End file.
